The Amazing Avengers Issue 2
“''Maximum Justice” is the 2nd issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Captain America / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) * Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly (first appearance as Black Panther) * Black Widow / Teresa Parker (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho (first appearance) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill (first appearance) ** Henry "Hank" Pym ** Scott Lang ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Jefferson Davis ** Redwing * Betty Brant * Robbie Robinson * Sally Stark * Liz Allan * Steve Rogers Villains * Hydra ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (first appearance) (flashback and main story) *** Adolf Malik (single appearance) ** Viper / Madame Hydra (first appearance) ** Arnim Zola (first appearance) ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (removed from Hydra) * Justin Hammer (first appearance) ** Super-Adaptoid (first appearance) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson (mentioned only) * Oscorp ** Harry Osborn (mentioned only) ** Unnamed Mercenaries Other Characters * Richard Parker (flashback only; deceased) * Mary Parker (flashback only; deceased) * Ben Parker (flashback only) * May Reilly (flashback only) Premise Peter Parker continues protecting New York and inspiring the citizens' hearts with peace and hope as Captain America while keeping his life as both a hero and citizen balanced and working to solve more secrets about his family's past (including the ones about his long lost sister Teresa). Meanwhile, a experiment in Hammer Industries goes wrong and drastically changes one young scientist's life forever while Peter's cousin Felicia Parker-Reilly works to overcome her parents' death by starting her own destiny as a new heroine. Plot 19 Years ago, Peter Parker's parents Richard and Mary (who had left him to his uncle Ben and aunt May when he was four years old one year ago) were working to protect a mysterious Oscorp formula (which Richard confirmed to be too dangerous to be used as a weapon) from terrorists who might plan to use it. Just then, there was a riot between Oscorp mercenaries and Hydra in San Francisco, on which Richard and Mary were killed by Madame Hydra after she was unsuccessful in finding the formula, leaving their now-orphaned daughter Teresa to be raised by Maria Hill. In Present Day, Teresa (now a grown young woman) has joined the San Francisco Sector of S.H.I.E.L.D. while hoping to meet her brother Peter for the first time. Peter (through the files delivered to him by Tony Stark) learns of his sister's existence and goes on to find her. Meanwhile in Africa, Felicia (who is resuming her career as a zoologist and wild cat expert) is training two zoo black panthers until one of them guides her to an ancient citadel known as Wakanda. There, Felicia ends up ingesting a "heart-shaped herb", a plant which was affected by Vibranium thousands of years ago, and gains superhuman abilities while experiencing visions of Wakanda's history, and the nearby villagers who are descendants of the Wakandans worship her as the new "Black Panther". Back in San Francisco, Peter (as Captain America) continues searching for Teresa. He successfully meets his sister for the first time after an encounter with Agent Hill and a fight against Hydra agents working for Madame Hydra, who is still searching for the Oscorp experiment the Parkers had hidden long ago. Just then, they are advised by Director Stark of an riot at Hammer Industries, where Hydra agents are searching for a new super-weapon of Gamma-Power. A fight between Madame Hydra (who had mutated herself into a monstrous Half Human Half Snake Humanoid called Viper) and Justin Hammer's Super-Adaptoid end with young Hammer Industries scientist Amadeus Cho's body and consciousness being merged in the center of a Gamma Energy-powered prototype. As Viper retreats, Cho survives the explosion, but finds himself mutated into a hulking android. Captain America and Teresa soon learn from Cho that Hydra's supreme leader Adolf Malik, who was possessed by a high-tech device which granted him the appearance, abilities, mind and memories of Johann Schmidt / the Red Skull, is planning a direct attack on the Oscorp Facility where Flash Thompson was bitten by the radioactive spider which turned him into Crimson Spider and steal its experiments to create his Spider-Soldier army. The two siblings set out to confront Skull, who had just donned a prototype of the flight suit Norman Osborn's son Harry had built for the Oscorp Technology Community. During the fight, Teresa gets bitten by the same spider which bit Thompson and quickly develops her Spider-powers. Just then, they are joined in by Felicia (in her moniker of Black Panther) and Cho (who was inspired by Captain America's patriot acts and decided to protect the citizens as Mecha-Hulk) and the four together defeat Skull, forcing him to retreat. In the aftermath, Cho decides to quit Hammer Industries and start a new life and career at Stark Industries, where he continues to explore and enhance his cybernetic abilities with help from Stark and his daughter Sally. Peter, Teresa (having donned the moniker of Black Widow) and Felicia share a passionate family embrace while they vow to keep what is left from their family together. References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues